


Who's Your Prince Charming...

by Angelstar626



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, F/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar626/pseuds/Angelstar626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are on a mission with Team Free Will to find Crowley the King of Hell to stop the boys from finding him Crowley curses you to a deep sleep and only the kiss of the one you love the most can wake you up. So who will be your prince charming ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam Winchester

You're sitting in the back of the Impala with Cas and Sam and Dean are in the front. You're all on a mission to find Crowley because he has information you need but is refusing to talk to you or the others. You feel your self start to get tired and drift off to sleep. But it's not like a regular sleep it's more like a coma you can still hear the boys talking and you can still feel the leather seats beneath your body and smell Cas's cologne but you can't move, speak or see anything. You hear a phone ring you're not sure whose but you think it's Dean's. You hear him talking to someone you hear him mention Crowley's name and it all clicks in your head Crowley has cursed you. You hear Crowley talking to the boys over the phone you guess Dean put it on speaker phone. "Hello Boys and girl even though she can't reply" He says "To protect my self and stop you from finding me I've put a curse on Y/N basically she's in an eternal sleep but she can still hear us talking, the only way to wake her is from the kiss of the one she loves the most but the longer she's asleep the farther away she will drift and eventually it will be impossible to wake her and she will just be asleep for the rest of her life. I hope you know who she loves." Crowley says you hear someone hang up the phone and Dean say son of a bitch the boys drive for a little longer and than pull in somewhere you fell someone pick you up you think it's Dean because of the aftershave you feel sheets underneath you and you can assume they pulled in to a motel and you're on a bed. You can hear them all talking about possibilities of who you could love but you know they'll never figure it out you guess you're just gonna be asleep for the rest of you life like a modern day sleeping beauty. You hear a door 2 sets of footsteps walk away and a door slam you hear someone else walk closer to you. You feel their breath on your face and then their lips on you mouth you can start to feel you body moving again. You start to kiss the person back knowing exactly who it is. You pull away and ope your eyes in front of you is the love of your life "Hi Sammy" You says looking up into his beautiful emerald green eyes "Hi Y/N" He says "So I guess you know now" you say while trying to sit up "Yeah..." He says helping you sit up "It's okay if you don't feel the same I understand" you tell him he doesn't respond he just kisses you again "I love you Y/N" He tells you "I love you to Sam" you say you hear the door open and close and you see Dean and Cas standing there "Hi guys" you say "So you love Sammy the most huh" Dean says "Yeah I guess I do" You say looking over at Sam and smiling at him. you get off the bed to go hug Cas and Dean.


	2. Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exact same as last chapter except with Dean instead of Sam

You're sitting in the back of the Impala with Cas and Sam and Dean are in the front. You're all on a mission to find Crowley because he has information you need but is refusing to talk to you or the others. You feel your self start to get tired and drift off to sleep. But it's not like a regular sleep it's more like a coma you can still hear the boys talking and you can still feel the leather seats beneath your body and smell Cas's cologne but you can't move, speak or see anything. You hear a phone ring you're not sure whose but you think it's Dean's. You hear him talking to someone you hear him mention Crowley's name and it all clicks in your head Crowley has cursed you. You hear Crowley talking to the boys over the phone you guess Dean put it on speaker phone.  
"Hello Boys and girl even though she can't reply" He says  
"To protect my self and stop you from finding me I've put a curse on Y/N basically she's in an eternal sleep but she can still hear us talking, the only way to wake her is from the kiss of the one she loves the most but the longer she's asleep the farther away she will drift and eventually it will be impossible to wake her and she will just be asleep for the rest of her life. I hope you know who she loves." Crowley says you hear someone hang up the phone and Dean say son of a bitch the boys drive for a little longer and than pull in somewhere you fell someone pick you up you think it's Dean because of the aftershave you feel sheets underneath you and you can assume they pulled in to a motel and you're on a bed. You can hear them all talking about possibilities of who you could love but you know they'll never figure it out you guess you're just gonna be asleep for the rest of you life like a modern day sleeping beauty. You hear a door 2 sets of footsteps walk away and a door slam you hear someone else walk closer to you.You feel the person's lips on yours but nothing happens. You hear them mumble something than walk away and open the door you hear another person walk towards you they sit on the bed and lean down towards you. You feel their breath on your face and then their lips on you mouth you can start to feel you body moving again. You start to kiss the person back knowing exactly who it is. You pull away and ope your eyes in front of you is the love of your life.  
"Hi Dean" you say   
"Hi Y/N" He says  
"So you love me the most" He asks  
"Yeah... Look I understand if you don't feel-" you're cut off by a pair of lips crushing yours. You get so lost in his kiss that you don't hear someone open the door you only break apart when you hear someone clear their throat  
"Hi Sam" You say looking down and blushing  
"So Dean huh" He says  
"Yeah uh who kissed me first I know someone kissed me before Dean who was it" You ask you see Sam raise his hand  
"Oh okay sorry your kiss didn't work Sammy if t makes you feel any better you have really soft lips" You say  
"Can we not talk about my brothers lips please" Dean says you all laugh


	3. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same as the first 2 chapters but with Castiel

You're sitting in the back of the Impala with Cas and Sam and Dean are in the front. You're all on a mission to find Crowley because he has information you need but is refusing to talk to you or the others. You feel your self start to get tired and drift off to sleep. But it's not like a regular sleep it's more like a coma you can still hear the boys talking and you can still feel the leather seats beneath your body and smell Cas's cologne but you can't move, speak or see anything. You hear a phone ring you're not sure whose but you think it's Dean's. You hear him talking to someone you hear him mention Crowley's name and it all clicks in your head Crowley has cursed you. You hear Crowley talking to the boys over the phone you guess Dean put it on speaker phone.  
"Hello Boys and girl even though she can't reply" He says  
"To protect my self and stop you from finding me I've put a curse on Y/N basically she's in an eternal sleep but she can still hear us talking, the only way to wake her is from the kiss of the one she loves the most but the longer she's asleep the farther away she will drift and eventually it will be impossible to wake her and she will just be asleep for the rest of her life. I hope you know who she loves." Crowley says you hear someone hang up the phone and Dean say son of a bitch the boys drive for a little longer and than pull in somewhere you fell someone pick you up you think it's Dean because of the aftershave you feel sheets underneath you and you can assume they pulled in to a motel and you're on a bed. You can hear them all talking about possibilities of who you could love but you know they'll never figure it out you guess you're just gonna be asleep for the rest of you life like a modern day sleeping beauty. You hear a door 2 sets of footsteps walk away and a door slam you hear someone else walk closer to you.You feel the person's lips on yours but nothing happens. You hear them mumble something than walk away and open the door you hear another person walk towards you they sit on the bed and lean down towards you you feel their lips on yours as well but nothings happens and just like the first time the person gets up and walks over to a door than someone else is walking towards. You feel their breath on your face and then their lips on you mouth you can start to feel you body moving again. You start to kiss the person back knowing exactly who it is. You pull away and ope your eyes in front of you is the love of your life.  
"Hi Cas" You say blushing  
"Hello Y/N I do not understand how come when I kissed you you woke up but when Sam and Dean did you did not" He says doing the cute little head tilt thing that made him look like a lost puppy.  
"It means she loves you Cas" Dean says walking into the room with Sam following him you blush some more and look down embarrassed  
"Is this true Y/N do you love me" He asks almost shocked  
"Yes" you whisper so quietly you don't think he heard you  
"I believe I love you too" Cas says you quickly look up at him surprised  
"You do" You say shocked that it was even possible for him to love you back and the next thing you know his lips are crushed against yours and you can vaguely hear Dean cheering and wolf whistling in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola Angels! So here is the 3rd chapter the next chapter will be Crowley so it will be different than the previous ones and after that I'll be doing the requested people Which have been Gabriel Michael Lucifer Gadreel Charlie and Balthazar so if you have anyone else like Kevin or Adam or Chuck just let me know and I'll do my best to make one or you!


	4. Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It will be the same with Team Free Will trying to wake her up but none of them being able to wake her up and than I'll do I short time time jump.

You're sitting in the back of the Impala with Cas and Sam and Dean are in the front. You're all on a mission to find Crowley because he has information you need but is refusing to talk to you or the others. You feel your self start to get tired and drift off to sleep. But it's not like a regular sleep it's more like a coma you can still hear the boys talking and you can still feel the leather seats beneath your body and smell Cas's cologne but you can't move, speak or see anything. You hear a phone ring you're not sure whose but you think it's Dean's. You hear him talking to someone you hear him mention Crowley's name and it all clicks in your head Crowley has cursed you. You hear Crowley talking to the boys over the phone you guess Dean put it on speaker phone.  
"Hello Boys and girl even though she can't reply" He says  
"To protect my self and stop you from finding me I've put a curse on Y/N basically she's in an eternal sleep but she can still hear us talking, the only way to wake her is from the kiss of the one she loves the most but the longer she's asleep the farther away she will drift and eventually it will be impossible to wake her and she will just be asleep for the rest of her life. I hope you know who she loves." Crowley says you hear someone hang up the phone and Dean say son of a bitch the boys drive for a little longer and than pull in somewhere you fell someone pick you up you think it's Dean because of the aftershave you feel sheets underneath you and you can assume they pulled in to a motel and you're on a bed. You can hear them all talking about possibilities of who you could love but you know they'll never figure it out you guess you're just gonna be asleep for the rest of you life like a modern day sleeping beauty. You hear a door 2 sets of footsteps walk away and a door slam you hear someone else walk closer to you.You feel the person's lips on yours but nothing happens. You hear them mumble something than walk away and open the door you hear another person walk towards you they sit on the bed and lean down towards you you feel their lips on yours as well but nothings happens and just like the first time the person gets up and walks over to a door than someone else is walking towards. You feel another set of lips on yours but the same as the other 2 before nothing works you hear the person get up and walk over to the door and the 2 others come in  
"I apologize that my kiss did not wake up Y/N Dean I know how much you care for her" Cas says  
"It's okay Cas I didn't think it was any of us anyways she thinks of us as brothers anyways" Dean says. you hear someone walk over and place a kiss on your forehead  
"I wish you would have told us who you loved" Sam says walking away from you.

*3 WEEKS LATER*

"Okay so no one else knows of any other way to break this fucking curse so how long until she's just permanently asleep how do we know she's not already permanently asleep" Dean says freaking out. You feel bad because he's hurting and it's your fault but there's nothing you can do to fix the problem.  
"I can't get a hold of Crowley either Cas have you been able to find him" Sam asks  
"No I haven't been able to locate him" Cas says  
"Is there any way to check if she is permanently asleep or if she can still be woken up" Dean asks  
"There might be a way but I do not know if it will work" Cas says. He walks over to me and sits on the bed I feel him place his hand on my stomach and then I'm in the most excruciating pain you've ever been in but you can't scream or get away from the pain it's over after a few seconds even though it felt like hours. Cas gets off the bed and walks back over to the boys  
"She can still be woken up by the one she loves the most all we have to do is find said person" Cas says. You hear a phone ring it sounds like Sam's  
"Guys it's Crowley" Sam says  
"Put it on speaker" Dean says  
"Hello boys and Y/N" He says  
"Okay Crowley seriously can't you take the spell off her we promise we won't go looking for you" Dean says  
"Sorry boys the only way to break it is the kiss of the one she loves the most" Crowley says  
"Whatever if something happens to her and she never wakes up just know we're coming for you and there will be no place for you to hide" Dean says. You hear a dial tone and know they hung up on him. You hear them all walk out and hear them get into Baby and drive away. A couple minutes after they leave you hear someone walk over to you since you never heard a door open you assume it's a demon or an angel. The sit down on the bed so close that you can smell them you know who it is because there is only one person who smells like that and he's the love of your life. Of course he doesn't know that yet but he will.  
"Hello love. I know you can't respond but you can hear me and I can still read your thoughts so it's like we'll have an actual conversation" He says  
"To make it easier I'm just going to ask yes or no questions alright" He say  
"Okay" you think  
"Wonderful good to know that still works" He says  
"Do you know who you love the most" He asks  
"Yes" you think  
"Do the Winchesters and the Angel know him" he asks  
"Yes" you think  
"Do I know him" He asks  
"Yes" you think  
"Has he spoken to you or has he seen you in the last month" He asks  
"Yes" you think  
"So it's not one of the Winchesters or Cas is it me" He asks  
"Yes" you think  
"Do you want to wake up" He asks  
"I don't know" You think  
"Why don't you" He asks  
"Because then the guys will want to know who woke me up and I don't think I'm ready to tell them that yet. I mean I didn't even want you to know so..." You think. You feel a pair of lips on yours and you know they're Crowley's you slowly start to be able to move again and you wrap your arms around his neck. You break the kiss and look up at him through your lashes with your big e/c (eye color) eyes. Next thing you know you're being thrown on a big comfy bed with black silky sheets.  
"Where are we" You ask   
"My mansion" He says looking at you hungrily you can see the love and lust in his eyes. You pull him down by his tie and crush your lips to his before things can get to heated his phone rings he takes it out and groans  
"It's squirrel" He says  
"Hello squirrel. What can I do for you" He asks sounding extremely bored and annoyed  
"Listen here you asshole you bring her back right now or I swear to God your death will be so excruciating you'll be begging me for mercy" Dean says  
"Look I'm a little busy right now can I call you later" He says his voice dripping with so much sarcasm you can't help but let out a giggle Crowley looks up at you and smile a little before telling you to shush  
"Was that her that sounded like her giggle. I want to talk to her you ass now" Dean says sounding angry Crowley looks at you and you nod he hands you phone  
"Hi Dean and Sam and Cas" You say  
"Thank god you're alright. It's so good to hear your voice again" Sam says  
"I missed you guys" You say  
"we missed you to Y/N" Cas says  
"So you love Crowley huh" Dean says sounding disappointed  
"Yeah but I didn't want you to find out this way or at all for a matter of fact" You say  
"How could you love him Y/N after everything he's done to us" Sam says  
"I don't know but I can't help who I love I'm sorry guys I'll be home soon I promise" You say hanging up the phone and passing it back to Crowley. He takes and put's it back in his pocket.  
"Now where were we" You say kissing him again before you know it clothes are flying everywhere and you can probably figure out what happens next.

*A COUPLE HOURS LATER*

You walk out of Crowley's on suite bathroom in a towel and find some clothes on his bed for you they were a pair of black skinny jeans a white crop top a leather jacket and some black heels there was also a red lace bra and panty set. You take the towel off and start to get changed after you're done you brush your hair and leave it down then apply some basic make up like mascara eye shadow eye liner and red lipstick to finish it off. You walk over to another door that leads to Crowley's office you knock first before walking in. He looks over at you and whistles lowly   
"well don't you look absolutely stunning love" He says  
"Yes well you've got impeccable taste" You say walking over and giving him a peck on the lips  
"Are you ready to go" He asks  
"Yep" You say popping the p and the next thing you know you're standing outside the motel.  
"Bye Crowley. Don't forget to call me" You say walking away while trowing a wink over your shoulder and adding a little extra swing in your hips. You walk over to the room and knock on the door. Dean opens the door and has a shocked look on his face.  
"Y/N" He says he immediately pulls you in for a hug and starts pulling you into the room after he lets you go you're engulfed in another hug from Sam and than Cas  
"I missed you guys" You say smiling up at your boys. Dean finally takes a chance to look at you properly  
"Jeez Y/N you got hot" He says  
"'Thanks it was a gift from Crowley" You say  
"You really love him don't you" Sam asks  
"With all my heart" You say  
"Well if he ever hurts you I'll kill him" Dean says  
"I know I heard your threat on the phone" You say giggling at the memory. You pull them all in for one more hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed Crowley's chapter I might do Michael or Gabe next or maybe Lucifer I don't know.


	5. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here the Lucifer chapter!!! I'll be updating again soon probably today again actually! It'll probs be Gabe or Micheal I believe they're next on my list! Please enjoy this long overdue chapter

You're sitting in the back of the Impala with Cas and Sam and Dean are in the front. You're all on a mission to find Crowley because he has information you need but is refusing to talk to you or the others. You feel your self start to get tired and drift off to sleep. But it's not like a regular sleep it's more like a coma you can still hear the boys talking and you can still feel the leather seats beneath your body and smell Cas's cologne but you can't move, speak or see anything. You hear a phone ring you're not sure whose but you think it's Dean's. You hear him talking to someone you hear him mention Crowley's name and it all clicks in your head Crowley has cursed you. You hear Crowley talking to the boys over the phone you guess Dean put it on speaker phone.  
"Hello Boys and girl even though she can't reply" He says  
"To protect my self and stop you from finding me I've put a curse on Y/N basically she's in an eternal sleep but she can still hear us talking, the only way to wake her is from the kiss of the one she loves the most but the longer she's asleep the farther away she will drift and eventually it will be impossible to wake her and she will just be asleep for the rest of her life. I hope you know who she loves." Crowley says you hear someone hang up the phone and Dean say son of a bitch the boys drive for a little longer and than pull in somewhere you fell someone pick you up you think it's Dean because of the aftershave you feel sheets underneath you and you can assume they pulled in to a motel and you're on a bed. You can hear them all talking about possibilities of who you could love but you know they'll never figure it out you guess you're just gonna be asleep for the rest of you life like a modern day sleeping beauty. You hear a door 2 sets of footsteps walk away and a door slam you hear someone else walk closer to you.You feel the person's lips on yours but nothing happens. You hear them mumble something than walk away and open the door you hear another person walk towards you they sit on the bed and lean down towards you you feel their lips on yours as well but nothings happens and just like the first time the person gets up and walks over to a door than someone else is walking towards. You feel another set of lips on yours but the same as the other 2 before nothing works you hear the person get up and walk over to the door and the 2 others come in  
"I apologize that my kiss did not wake up Y/N Dean I know how much you care for her" Cas says  
"It's okay Cas I didn't think it was any of us anyways she thinks of us as brothers anyways" Dean says. you hear someone walk over and place a kiss on your forehead  
"I wish you would have told us who you loved" Sam says walking away from you.

*3 WEEKS LATER*

"Okay so no one else knows of any other way to break this fucking curse so how long until she's just permanently asleep how do we know she's not already permanently asleep" Dean says freaking out. You feel bad because he's hurting and it's your fault but there's nothing you can do to fix the problem.  
"I can't get a hold of Crowley either Cas have you been able to find him" Sam asks  
"No I haven't been able to locate him" Cas says  
"Is there any way to check if she is permanently asleep or if she can still be woken up" Dean asks  
"There might be a way but I do not know if it will work" Cas says. He walks over to me and sits on the bed I feel him place his hand on my stomach and then I'm in the most excruciating pain you've ever been in but you can't scream or get away from the pain it's over after a few seconds even though it felt like hours. Cas gets off the bed and walks back over to the boys  
"She can still be woken up by the one she loves the most all we have to do is find said person" Cas says. You hear a phone ring it sounds like Sam's  
"Guys it's Crowley" Sam says  
"Put it on speaker" Dean says  
"Hello boys and Y/N" He says  
"Okay Crowley seriously can't you take the spell off her we promise we won't go looking for you" Dean says  
"Sorry boys the only way to break it is the kiss of the one she loves the most" Crowley says  
"Whatever if something happens to her and she never wakes up just know we're coming for you and there will be no place for you to hide" Dean says. You hear a dial tone and know they hung up on him. You hear them all walk out and hear them get into Baby and drive away. A couple minutes after they leave you hear someone walk over to you since you never heard a door open you assume it's a demon or an angel. The sit down on the bed so close that you can smell them you know who it is because there is only one person who smells like that and he's the love of your life. Of course he doesn't know that yet but he will.  
"Hello love. I know you can't respond but you can hear me and I can still read your thoughts so it's like we'll have an actual conversation" He says  
"To make it easier I'm just going to ask yes or no questions alright" He say  
"Okay" you think  
"Wonderful good to know that still works" He says  
"Do you know who you love the most" He asks  
"I think so" you think  
"Do the Winchesters and the Angel know him" he asks  
"Yes" you think  
"Do I know him" He asks  
"Yes" you think  
"Has he spoken to you or has he seen you in the last month" He asks  
"Yes" you think  
"So it's not one of the Winchesters or Cas is it me" He asks  
Maybe" you think  
"Do you want to wake up" He asks  
"I don't know" You think  
"Why don't you" He asks  
"Because then the guys will want to know who woke me up and I don't think I'm ready to tell them that yet" You think.  
"Do you want me to kiss you" Crowley asks  
"Eh sure why not might as well try it" You think. He leans down ad presses his lips against yours and nothing  
"Sorry bro I guess I don't love you" You think. You hear a door open and 3 sets of footsteps walk in.  
"Crowley what the hell are you doing here" Dean asks  
"I just wanted to see if she loved me. Turns out she doesn't" He says  
"Oh oh oh tell them about the mind thingy because I really need a shower" You think  
"Oh Cas by the way she can still think you idiot so why don't you just read her mind" He says before the weight on the bed is gone showing that he left.  
"Y/N can you actually respond with your thoughts" Cas asks  
"Yes I can indeed" You think  
"Well did she reply" Dean asks  
"Yes I can communicate with her through her mind" Cas says  
"Okay good this helps things um ask her if she knows who she loves" Sam says  
"You guys are going to hate me once you find out" You think  
"She says we are going to hate her after we find out" Cas says  
"No we won't just tell us who it is Y/N" Dean says  
"Alright fine it's Lucifer" You think  
"Y/N are you sure it's him" Cas asks  
"Positive" You think  
"She says that it it Lucifer" Cas says  
"Oh god you have got to be kidding me" Sam says  
"Of course you would fall in love with Satan himself" Dean says  
"Hey he's got nice eyes and he was very gentlemanly to me when he walked the earth" You think  
"That is still no reason to love Satan Y/N" Cas says  
"What did she say or think" Sam asks  
"She says that he's got nice eyes and he was very gentlemanly to her when he walked the earth" Cas says  
"Yeah and after that he possessed your best friend turned him insane then did the same to your other best friend such a nice guy" Dean grumbles  
"Hey no judging the heart wants what it wants" You think  
"Y/N says don't judge and that the heart wants what it wants" Cas says for you  
"Yeah I know it's just that now we have o freaking summon the son of a bitch" Sam says  
*1 DAY LATER*  
"Okay we've got everything to summon him" Sam says. You hear them drop and pour things into a bowl you assume your hear a match strike and Sam say something in latin and then nothing.  
"Great it didn't work" Dean says  
"Are you sure you did everything right Sam" He asks  
"Yes I'm positive" Sam says. You hear his voice in your head  
"Hello Y/N why have you summoned me" He asks  
"I need your help" You say  
"And what is it you need love" He asks  
"Well Crowley put a spell on me that basically puts me in a coma and only the one I love most can wake me with a kiss" You say  
"Ah so what is it that you need from me" He asks and you can hear the smirk in his voice  
"I need you to kiss me" you say as you feel your cheeks heat up from the blush  
"Your wish is my command but first the Winchesters and the Angel need to leave" He says  
"Alright give me a minute" You say  
"Cas can you hear me" You think  
"Yes Y/N I can hear you" He replies in his gruff voice  
"I need you and the Winchesters to leave" You think  
"Why" He asks confused  
"Because Lucifer won't come with you here" You think  
"Very well Y/N" He says and then the motel room is silent. You hear a flutter of wings and know Lucifer is here.  
"Hello again Y/N" He says outside of your head.You hear the bed squeak and feel a warm hand on your cheek you feel his breath on your face and finally his lips on yours you kiss him back he breaks the kiss and your eyes flutter open you look into his icy blue eyes and smile.  
"Thank you for waking me up" You say  
"It was my pleasure love" He says  
"I guess now the question is if you feel the same for me as I feel for you" You ask  
"I have loved you since the first time I saw you" He says  
"How do I know that you are being truthful" I ask  
"I would never lie to you but I will prove my love to you" He says next thing you know you're sitting in a fancy restaurant in (favorite place) wearing a beautiful (favorite color) dress. You gasp in surprise.  
"Why did you pick (favorite color)" You ask  
"It brings out your eyes"He says you look down and blush you pick up your fork and take a bite of the pasta dish in front of you you moan as you taste the amazing flavors.  
"What is this" You ask  
"It's a (favorite pasta dish). Your favorite" He says  
"It's wonderful" You say smiling up at him. After dinner he takes you on a walk.  
"This has been amazing but I really should be getting back to the boys" You say  
"As you wish my love" He says and your standing outside of your motel you go on your tip toes to press your lips against his in a quick good bye kiss. You break the kiss and start to walk away.  
"Good bye my love" You say as you head into the motel still in your dress with a smile on your lips and a blush on your cheeks. You walk into your room and see the boys sitting at the table.  
"Hey boys" You says they all look at you and smile  
"Y/N it's so good to hear your voice again" Sam says while hugging you. You let go and turn to Cas as he pulls you in for a hug when he lets go you look at Dean  
"Where were you we were so worried" He says hugging you  
"Lucifer took me out hence the dress" You say  
"So I just got back from (favorite place) and I'm really tired" you say heading over to your bag to grab some pajamas you change in the bathroom and then lie down on your bed before you fall asleep your hear his voice in your head.  
"I love you sweet dreams my love"He says as you fall asleep with a smile on your face


	6. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's everyone's favorite Trickster ;)

You're sitting in the back of the Impala with Cas and Sam and Dean are in the front. You're all on a mission to find Crowley because he has information you need but is refusing to talk to you or the others. You feel yourself start to get tired and drift off to sleep. But it's not like a regular sleep it's more like a coma you can still hear the boys talking and you can still feel the leather seats beneath your body and smell Cas' cologne but you can't move, speak or see anything. You hear a phone ring you're not sure whose but you think it's Dean's. You hear him talking to someone you hear him mention Crowley's name and it all clicks in your head Crowley has cursed you. You hear Crowley talking to the boys over the phone you guess Dean put it on speaker phone.  
"Hello Boys and girl even though she can't reply" He says  
"To protect myself and stop you from finding me I've put a curse on Y/N basically she's in an eternal sleep but she can still hear us talking, the only way to wake her is from the kiss of the one she loves the most but the longer she's asleep the farther away she will drift and eventually it will be impossible to wake her and she will just be asleep for the rest of her life. I hope you know who she loves." Crowley says you hear someone hang up the phone and Dean say son of a bitch the boys drive for a little longer and then pull in somewhere you fell someone pick you up you think it's Dean because of the aftershave you feel sheets underneath you and you can assume they pulled in to a motel and you're on a bed. You can hear them all talking about possibilities of who you could love but you know they'll never figure it out you guess you're just going to be asleep for the rest of your life like a modern day sleeping beauty. You hear a door 2 sets of footsteps walk away and a door slam you hear someone else walk closer to you. You feel the person's lips on yours but nothing happens. You hear them mumble something than walk away and open the door you hear another person walk towards you they sit on the bed and lean down towards you. You feel their lips on yours as well but nothings happens and just like the first time the person gets up and walks over to a door than someone else is walking towards. You feel another set of lips on yours but the same as the other 2 before nothing works you hear the person get up and walk over to the door and the 2 others come in  
"I apologize that my kiss did not wake up Y/N Dean I know how much you care for her" Cas says  
"It's okay Cas I didn't think it was any of us anyways she thinks of us as brothers anyways" Dean says. You hear someone walk over and place a kiss on your forehead  
"I wish you would have told us who you loved" Sam says walking away from you

*3 WEEKS LATER*

“Okay so no one else knows of any other way to break this fucking curse so how long until she's just permanently asleep how do we know she's not already permanently asleep" Dean says freaking out. You feel bad because he's hurting and it's your fault but there's nothing you can do to fix the problem  
"I can't get a hold of Crowley either Cas have you been able to find him" Sam asks  
"No I haven't been able to locate him" Cas says  
"Is there any way to check if she is permanently asleep or if she can still be woken up" Dean asks  
"There might be a way but I do not know if it will work" Cas says. He walks over to me and sits on the bed I feel him place his hand on my stomach and then I'm in the most excruciating pain you've ever been in but you can't scream or get away from the pain it's over after a few seconds even though it felt like hours. Cas gets off the bed and walks back over to the boys  
"She can still be woken up by the one she loves the most all we have to do is find said person" Cas says. You hear a phone ring it sounds like Sam's  
"Guys its Crowley" Sam says  
"Put it on speaker" Dean says  
"Hello boys and Y/N" He says  
"Okay Crowley seriously can't you take the spell off her we promise we won't go looking for you" Dean says  
"Sorry boys the only way to break it is the kiss of the one she loves the most" Crowley says  
"Whatever if something happens to her and she never wakes up just know we're coming for you and there will be no place for you to hide" Dean says. You hear a dial tone and know they hung up on him. You hear them all walk out and hear them get into Baby and drive away. A couple minutes after they leave you hear someone walk over to you since you never heard a door open you assume it's a demon or an angel. They sit down on the bed so close that you can smell them you know who it is because there is only one person who smells like.   
"Hello love. I know you can't respond but you can hear me and I can still read your thoughts so it's like we'll have an actual conversation" He says  
"To make it easier I'm just going to ask yes or no questions alright" He say  
"Okay" you think  
"Wonderful good to know that still works" He says  
"Do you know who you love the most" He asks  
"I think so" you think  
"Do the Winchesters and the Angel know him" he asks  
"Yes" you think  
"Do I know him" He asks  
"Yes" you think  
"Has he spoken to you or has he seen you in the last month" He asks  
"Yes" you think  
"So it's not one of the Winchesters or Cas is it me" He asks  
Maybe" you think  
"Do you want to wake up" He asks  
"I don't know" You think  
"Why don't you" He asks  
"Because then the guys will want to know who woke me up and I don't think I'm ready to tell them that yet" You think.  
"Do you want me to kiss you" Crowley asks  
"Eh sure why not might as well try it" You think. He leans down ad presses his lips against yours and nothing  
"Sorry bro I guess I don't love you" You think. You hear a door open and 3 sets of footsteps walk in.  
"Crowley what the hell are you doing here" Dean asks  
"I just wanted to see if she loved me. Turns out she doesn't" He says  
"Oh oh oh tell them about the mind thingy because I really need a shower" You think  
"Oh Cas by the way she can still think you idiot so why don't you just read her mind" He says before the weight on the bed is gone showing that he left.  
"Y/N can you actually respond with your thoughts" Cas asks  
"Yes I can indeed" You think  
"Well did she reply" Dean asks  
"Yes I can communicate with her through her mind" Cas says  
"Okay good this helps things um ask her if she knows who she loves" Sam says  
"You guys are going to hate me once you find out" You think  
"She says we are going to hate her after we find out" Cas says  
"No we won't just tell us who it is Y/N" Dean says  
"Alright fine it's Gabriel" You think  
"Y/N are you sure it's him" Cas asks  
"Positive" You think  
"She says that it’s Gabriel" Cas says  
"Oh god you have got to be kidding me" Sam says  
"Of course you would fall in love with the Trickster" Dean says  
"Hey he's got nice eyes and he was very gentlemanly to me when he walked the earth" You think  
"That is still no reason to love him Y/N" Cas says  
"What did she say or think" Sam asks  
"She says that he's got nice eyes and he was very gentlemanly to her when he walked the earth" Cas says  
"Yeah and after that he trapped your best friends in a TV show and killed me a million times. He’s such a great guy" Dean grumbles  
"Hey no judging the heart wants what it wants" You think  
"Y/N says don't judge and that the heart wants what it wants" Cas says for you  
"Yeah I know it's just that now we have to freaking summon the son of a bitch" Dean says

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ONE DAY LATER~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

“Okay I think we have everything to summon him” Sam says you hear them drop things and pour things in to what you assume is a bowl and then Cas says something in what you can only guess is Enochian and then nothing.  
“God dammit Cas you sure you said the thing right” Dean asks  
“Yes Dean I am positive” Cas says  
“Sam you put the things in the right order right” Dean ask  
“Yes Dean I did. I wanted this to work just as much as you did” Sam says  
“Hey there sugar what do the Winchesters and my little bro want with me” You hear Gabriel’s voice in your head.  
“Hey Gabe and they don’t really need you it’s more of the fact that I need you” You tell him  
“What do you need” He asks  
“Well Crowley put a spell on me so we would stop looking for him. I basically in a coma I can still hear and smell and feel and think I just can’t move see or speak and the only way to break it is if the one I love the most kisses me” You think  
“And you need me to do what” He says  
“I need you to kiss me” You think you literally feel his smirk in your mind  
“Alright” He says. You hear a flutter of wings.  
“Hiya boys. I need a moment alone with Y/N” He says you hear the door open and then close a couple seconds later. You feel the bed sink and a hand push your hair away from your face then trail down your face to caress your cheek. You feel a pair of warm lips press against yours that taste like caramel and cherry lollipops. You break the kiss and flutter your eyes open.  
“Hi Gabe” You say with a smile and a light blush on your cheeks  
“Hi Y/N” He says  
“So you really love me” He asks  
“Yeah I do really love you” You say. He kisses you again. The door opens and you look over at your 3 favorite guys who were like your brothers. You jump off the bed and crush the first one you run into in a hug which happens to be Sam. He chuckles at you.  
“I missed you Y/N” He says kissing your head  
“I missed you too Sammy” You say letting go and hugging Dean he doesn’t say anything just hugs you tighter you break the hug a little and look up at him putting a hand on his cheek neither of you say anything but you don’t have to you nod at him before hugging Cas.  
“If I ever marry Gabe will that make you my brother-in-law” You say after a while. He chuckles at your statement.  
“Yes Y/N technically that would make me your brother-in-law” He says. You smile at him and then go back to Gabriel’s side. He wraps his arm around your waist pulling you to his side and planting a kiss on your temple.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~TWO YEARS LATER+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

“I can’t believe I’m about to get married to Angel no less” You say to your Maid of Honor Charlie.   
“Well you deserve the best Y/N and I don’t think you can get much better than an Angel” Charlie says. As she and your other bridesmaids Hannah and Jo finish up the finishing touches on your hair makeup and dress. There’s a knock at the door and you quickly hide behind the dressing curtain.  
“Who is it” You ask  
“Bobby” You hear the gruff voice of your surrogate dad says  
“Come in” You stepping out from behind the curtain  
“Y/N You look beautiful. Gabriel’s gonna cry when he sees ya” He says  
‘Thanks Bobby” You say hugging him  
“Are you ready” He asks  
“Yeah” You say the girls grab their bouquets and Charlie hands you yours. You walk out of the room to see Sam Dean and Cas standing there you hug them all and they kiss your cheek. They line up with their respective girl Sam with Hannah, Dean with Jo and Cas with Charlie they all walk down the aisle arm in arm and then the music starts and it’s your turn to walk down with Bobby. When you get to the end of the aisle he hands you off to Gabe.   
“You better take damn good care of her you hear” He says  
“I promise I will” Gabe says taking your hands in his you don’t remember the ceremony you remember saying I do and Gabe kissing you but that’s about it. You don’t remember much of the reception either. You remember the speeches though. It’s time for you and Gabriel to do your speeches to each other.  
“Before I start my speech there is one person I want to thank. Crowley thank you for putting that spell on me 2 years ago without you I wouldn’t have had to tell Gabe that I love him and I wouldn’t be here right now so thank you.” You say hugging the demon then going back to your speech  
“Gabriel when I first met you I hated you mostly because you trapped me in an endless cycle of Tuesdays and killed my brother a million times. But somehow along the 5 years I’ve known you, you made me fall in love with you. Dean’s still certain that you have me under a spell and I guess in a way he’s right but not in a way that can be broken. I know I can’t live forever and that you’ll have to live without me but we should enjoy the time we have together. I love you Gabriel” You say getting of the stage to head back to your table. You sit back down and kiss your husband. After the reception you head to your hotel room to consummate your marriage to the Archangel Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me forever wit this chapter but I'm on Christmas break right now so I hope to get a little caught up on requests next chapter will be Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola Angels! Hope you guys like it! If you want other Supernatural guys just let me know I only did these 4 because they are my favorite but I wouldn't mind doing one for Michael Lucifer Gabriel or any other characters you guys want!


End file.
